


A Winterfrost Summer

by Incubigirl



Series: Adventures in Parenting [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic, Fluff, Intersex Loki, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/pseuds/Incubigirl
Summary: The Barnes family taking a trip to the beach.





	1. Soak Up The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Jay is six and Winnie is four.
> 
> This all started from a post I found on tumblr [here](http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/post/146519753835/summer-prompts). It's all summer prompts and I thought that would be fun. I've been debating with myself on how I wanted to do this. So I decided that some stories will have the kids and others will be set in the past before Loki and Bucky were married. I'll add more tags if needed with each chapter.
> 
> I will try to get this done before September. It's what I'm aiming for. I hope you enjoy the stories. :)
> 
> Chapter title from Sheryl Crow.

Loki had asked Bucky to join him and the children to go shopping for swimsuits as they all ate breakfast that Saturday morning.  Bucky was in the middle of eating his pancakes when asked.  He looked at the kids who were staring at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
“Uh,” Bucky said as he held up a piece of pancake up to his mouth.  
  
Loki chewed on some bacon as he patiently waited for an answer.  
  
“I guess I can,” Bucky replied with a sigh.  
  
Loki reached over under the table and playfully smacked Bucky's thigh which made him laugh.  
  
“I can't wait to go shopping with my family,” Bucky said with a slight grin.  
  
The kids cheered.  They were excited that their father was going to join them.  After everyone had finished their food, the dishes washed, the kids both had showers and dressed.  Loki and Bucky both took their showers earlier and dressed after the kids did.  
  
Bucky drove to the department store, and after twenty minutes the car was parked.  He held Winnie’s hand while Loki held Jay’s hand and they walked in together.  Bucky and Loki had a conversation saying how Bucky is going with Jay and Loki will take Winnie.  They swapped the kids and went on their way.  
  
Jay was excited to be shopping and looking at all the different colored swim trunks with all sorts of patterns and designs.  He chose three pairs of swim trunks.  One had a design of many sharks, another with palm tree leaves, and the last pair were bright orange just like his dad’s.  
  
Loki chose three one-piece swimsuits for Winnie once she inspected them thoroughly and gave him a thumbs up for each.  The first was ruffled shouldered and covered with little multi-colored flowers.  The second had a cute, little ruffle skirt and had a pattern of blue and pink whales.  The third was orange with birds and a hot pink tutu skirt.  
  
The kids were excited about their purchases and wanted to wear them as soon as they got home.  So they put on a little fashion show for their parents in the upstairs hallway.  Loki and Bucky clapped for their children and told them that they had to chose which one they wanted to wear.  The kids looked at one another in confusion.  
  
“We're going to the beach.  So hurry and choose.”  
  
The kids cheered, and they finally picked what they wanted to wear.  Bucky had packed a bag filled with snacks, water bottles, sunscreen, and towels.  
  
Loki had changed into a pair of board shorts and a white tank.  Bucky did the same but wore a muscle shirt instead.  He pulled his hair back in a bun and Loki braided his hair.  
  
Everyone was ready and filed into the car.  This time Loki was the one to drive.  It had taken some time before they found parking.  They all filed out of the car and walked towards the beach.  
  
Bucky found a perfect spot that was both near a refreshment booth and the washrooms.  He headed back to the car and returned with their large umbrella.  He stuck it in the sand and Loki spread out two big towels.  
  
They both applied sunscreen to the kids and then on themselves.  Winnie asked Loki if he could fix her hair and he put it up in pigtails.  Loki was a bit distracted by his hubby who was slowly spreading sunscreen across his chest.  
  
Bucky caught Loki staring at him and winked.  Loki chuckled and told him to hurry up since the kids were waiting on him.  The kids were both staring out at the water and watching the other children play.  They were both buzzing with energy to get out there.  
  
Bucky gave his hubby a quick peck on the lips before getting to his feet and asking the kids if they were ready.  He grabbed their hands and led them over to the water.  
  
Jay was laughing as the waves washed over his feet.  Winnie was holding on tight to her father's hand.  She was always a bit weary as soon as they were close to the water.  She looked towards her brother and saw how fun he was having running around.  
  
She felt brave enough to let go of her father's hand and walked a bit towards the waves.  She got scared when the water came closer and was about to turn around when Bucky came up to stand behind her.  
  
“It's okay, honey bee.  I'll be right here.”  
  
Winnie indeed felt braver now that her daddy was standing with her.   The water passed over their feet and the pressure pushed her back against her daddy's legs.  She was thankful he was there, or she would have gotten knocked down on her bottom.  
  
“The water is pretty powerful.  It might knock you down too sometimes, but that's okay,” Bucky said trying to ease Winnie's fears.  
  
“Did it push you down, daddy?”  
  
Bucky looked down to see Winnie was looking up at him.  
  
“Oh yeah,” he nodded.  “The water has pushed me down several times.”  
  
Jay was listening to the conversation and jumped in.  
  
“The water sometimes pushes me down too, Winnie.  But I just laugh and get right back up.”  
  
Bucky smiled down at his son and reached over and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
“Now you just don't go too far into the water by yourselves.  You only do that when your mama or I am here.  Okay?”  
  
Jay and Winnie both nodded.  
  
Bucky and the children continued to play in the water until Loki called out to them and told them it was time for snacks.  He urged them to get into the shade of the umbrella and passed everyone a towel except for Winnie.  
  
Loki helped to dry Winnie and kissed her cheeks.  
  
“Are you having fun?”  
  
Winnie nodded.  “Uh-huh.  Daddy said he will help me and Jay build a sandcastle.  Want to help us, too, mama?”  
  
“I would love to help,” Loki said as he wrapped his arms around Winnie and and gave her an Eskimo kiss. 

Soon everyone was finished with their snacks and water.  Loki and Bucky helped their children dig, stack, and re-stack the sand.  By the time they were done they had created a castle.  It had three levels with four towers at the base, a medium sized middle section, and a tower with a window at the top.  The kids were so proud of their work and thanked Loki and Bucky.  
  
Loki took a lot of pictures of the sandcastle.  He took some of the kids posing on either side of the sandcastle, beaming brightly at the camera.  Bucky posed in some with the kids and had Loki join them.  Once they were done taking pictures, they all huddled around Loki and looked at all the pictures.  He sent them out to his parents, and then the rest of their family and friends. 

The kids, along with Bucky had went back to playing in the water and running around in the sand.  Loki had called them all back to reapply sunscreen.  The kids were pouting but were reminded that they needed to reapply or they would get a sunburn just like their father did years earlier before they were born. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Loki from being reminded.  The kids turned their heads to look at their daddy.  Loki raised a brow at his hubby and smiled.

“I had to take care of your father and rub aloe vera all over his chest, back, and shoulders,” Loki said as he reapplied sunscreen on both kids.  They both told their dad that he needed to reapply sunscreen right away. 

Bucky sat down before Loki with his back to him and told the kids that it wasn’t fun when he had a sunburn.  He also said he was lucky that he had their mama there to take care of him.  He smiled when he felt Loki press a soft kiss on his shoulder.


	2. I Got You Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a hot summer day and Loki wants to cool off with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'd like to thank [FancyKraken](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken) for helping with my story by reading it over. Big hugs and kisses to you. ♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> Second, a big thank you to [Plastic_Cello](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello) for being my RP partner and being so amazing and the best fucking Bucky ever!!!!
> 
> Chapter title from Sonny & Cher.

Loki was about five months pregnant and decided he had about enough of the damn heat.  His brother, Thor, was supposed to be on his way to fix the air conditioning but called and said he was going to be an hour or two late.  He couldn't wait that long.  He was so damn sweaty and gross and needed to cool down.   
  
He called Bucky and asked him if he was on his way home.  He told him that when he returns that they're going to the pool.  Bucky said that was a great idea and would be home in ten minutes.   


* * *

  
“This was a terrible idea,” Bucky muttered as he glanced around the crowded public pool.  There were a lot of screaming children.  One male parent bumped into him without so much as saying, “excuse me.”  He even had the nerve to tell Bucky to, “watch it.”  Bucky looked livid and dropped their bag filled with their towels and sunscreen and took a step towards the man.   
  
Loki had to stop him from going after the guy.  He was confident that Bucky would have kicked his ass, but he didn't want trouble.  He just wanted to relax.  He reached up and cupped Bucky’s face and stared into his eyes.  He talked to him for a few minutes and pleaded for him to let it go.   
  
Bucky shut his eyes and slowly breathed in and then out.  He opened his eyes and focused on Loki.  His jaw was clenched, but his eyes were less stormy, and he gave a stiff nod.  Loki smiled at him and rewarded him with a slow, sweet kiss.  He could instantly feel his husband relax under his hands as he wrapped his arms around him.   
  
Bucky shifted his head and buried his face in Loki’s neck and breathed in deeply several times.  He softly hummed as he felt Loki’s hands rubbing up and down his back and murmured in his ear.  He always knew how to calm him down.  They stood like that for several minutes before Bucky asked him if he wanted to find a spot.   
  
Loki nodded and pulled back a bit to press a kiss to Bucky’s forehead.  He slid his hands from around Bucky’s back, down to his arms, and to his hands.  He squeezed them and lifted one hand and then the other to his lips and kissed his knuckles.  He then led his hubby to a space close to the deep end of the pool.   
  
Loki asked Bucky if he could help him spread sunscreen along his back.  He removed his tank but held it close to his chest since it was starting to grow.  It was noticeable, but he didn’t want anyone staring at his chest.  He certainly wanted to avoid any fights if some idiot commented, whether they were male or female.  He knew he wouldn’t be able to talk Bucky down a second time.   
  
He sighed when he felt his hubby’s strong hands run over his skin.  Once Bucky was done, he had to wait a bit before he could get in the water.  After waiting for a few minutes, it was time, and he was giddy.  He walked over to the side of the pool and with help from Bucky, he carefully sat down and let out a content sigh as soon as his legs dipped in the refreshingly cold water.   
  
He then slowly slid down into the water and closed his eyes in bliss.  The water came up to his chin, and he hummed to himself.  He opened his eyes to look up at Bucky and grinned.  He motioned for him to get in.  Bucky looked reluctant but gave a quick nod.  He removed his shirt and set it down with their stuff.   
  
Bucky walked over to the edge of the pool, held his breath and jumped in.  Loki laughed and quickly turned away so the water wouldn’t splash in his face.  He turned back to face Bucky and frowned when he didn’t see him.  He looked around and almost let out a scream when he felt something brush against his foot.   
  
Bucky emerged from the water laughing and then laughed harder when Loki splashed water at him, calling him a jerk.  He wiped the water out of his eyes and moved closer to Loki and kissed his pouty lips.  He shifted back some, but Loki wrapped his arms around his waist and kept him close.  He was having a nice moment with his husband when it was interrupted by a bunch of screaming kids who decided to cannonball into the pool right next to them.   
  
It was Loki’s turn to look livid, and he was about to give those kids a piece of his mind, but Bucky told him to calm down.  Loki didn’t speak for several moments, but he relaxed after a few minutes.  They tried to continue to have a good time but the pool got more crowded with children, and they both decided they had enough.   
  
Bucky got out of the pool first and then helped Loki out.  Loki and Bucky headed to the showers and quickly rinsed their bodies and washed their hair.  They both dried off, changed into their clothes and wrung out their swim trunks.  They put everything in their bag and left.  They were both glad to be out of there.  Loki let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.   
  
Bucky was driving and quickly glanced over at his husband and reached over to take his hand in his and squeezed it.  Loki squeezed back and lifted the hand to his lips and placed a kiss on his knuckles.   
  
“I know it wasn’t that great of a day but thank you for going along with my idea.”   
  
“I had a good time with you even though those unruly kids shortened it.  But I think I have an idea to end this day on a brighter note,” Bucky replied with a slight grin.   
  
Loki was staring at him and his lips curved upwards.  “Oh yeah, and what do you have in mind?”   
  
“Well, Steve has a pool at his place.  He and Peggy are in London together for a few weeks, and I have keys.  Steve wants me to drop by now and then to make sure everything is okay.  And where they live is pretty private.”   
  
“Are you suggesting that we go over there to use their pool and fool around,” Loki asked with a raised brow.   
  
Bucky eagerly nodded and glanced at Loki and then focused back on the road.   
  
“Then what are we waiting for?  Let’s go have some actual fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to get this story out to you all. I won't finish these stories before summer is over but that's okay. I'm not giving up. So thank you to everyone who continues to read my stories and leaves a comment. It makes me happy to know that people are actually enjoying them.


	3. Island in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Bucky got his wicked sunburn that Loki told the kids about in first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking this long, but I'm finally uploading this. If there are mistakes, they're my own. I know people have been waiting for the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. :)
> 
> Chapter title from Weezer.

Loki was relaxing on his towel, and from under the giant umbrella he watched his husband and admired how beautiful his body was, especially in the sun. Bucky was playing beach volleyball with his friend, Steve. So his skin was flushed and glistening with sweat. His husband was the sexiest man he had ever seen. He walked over to Loki and grabbed two water bottles from the cooler.

He tossed one bottle over to Steve and took a long drink from his own. He eyed him up and down and wolf whistled. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that Bucky is all his. Bucky heard Loki and let out a chuckle as he turned his head to look at him.

“See something you like?”

Loki met Bucky's stare and grinned. “I'm allowed to look as much as I want. Especially since the view is beautiful.”

Bucky walked over to Loki and dropped down to his knees. He leaned in close and brushed their lips together.

“How about you join me in the water?”

Loki nodded and took the hand his husband offered him. They raced over to the waves and splashed in the water. Bucky dived into the water and swam a few laps while Loki floated on his back. Soon Loki decided it was time to get out or else he would start to burn. He hurried towards the safety of the umbrella and relaxed on the towel. He pulled the sunscreen from out of his bag and reapplied.

He looked out at Bucky and called out to him. He had gotten out of the water as well and was running around with Steve again. He stopped to look over at Loki and shook his head at the offer of sunscreen. He didn’t need to apply more. It hasn’t even been over an hour yet.

Loki sighed and set the bottle down next to him. He pulled out a book from his bag and started to read and soon got lost in it until a voice interrupted him.

  
“May I join you,” a female voice asked.

  
Loki looked up to see his friend, Margaret “Peggy” Carter standing in front of him. She had her hair pulled up in a messy bun while wearing big sunglasses and a floppy hat. She looked beautiful. He smiled at her and immediately set the book aside to stand and hug her.

“I didn’t think you were going to join us.”

“I would have been here sooner, but traffic was such a pain.”

Peggy spread out a towel next to Loki and lied down and let out a loud groan.

“Feels so good to relax,” she said.

Loki chuckled and passed her the bottle of sunscreen. She thanked him as she applied it liberally to her skin. She asked Loki if he could get her back. Once she was happy with how well coated she was in sunscreen, she lied back down again. Loki and Peggy talked for quite some time until Peggy’s stomach lets out a growl along with Loki’s. They both burst out in laughter and agreed that it was time to call their boys and let them know it was time for lunch.

When Bucky and Steve joined them, both Loki and Peggy couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Peggy began to laugh uncontrollably while Loki looked horrified. Both of their guys were sunburned. Loki sighed and shook his head. He ended up taking care of Bucky for the rest of the week as soon as he would get home from work.

Bucky was a tattoo artist and couldn't do his job from being in so much pain. Loki was a Kindergarten teacher and worked in the mornings. So he was glad to be able to come home early to his hubby and take care of him. He knew that Bucky wasn’t happy but who would be in a good mood with a horrible sunburn.

Bucky was miserable and stubborn. He and Loki argued about him going back to work. Bucky wanted to return the next day. He said he was fine and that he'll deal with the pain. Loki refused to back down. He even called Bucky's work and spoke to his second in command, Dum Dum and explained what happened. He also agreed that it wasn't a great idea for Bucky to come in. He told Bucky to take a week off and focus on resting.

Loki was glad to have Bucky's friend on his side. His hubby wasn't too happy with him, but he begrudgingly accepted his fate. Bucky was grouchy for the whole week he was home but realized that he wouldn't have been able to work with all the pain he was in. He felt like an asshole for giving Loki such a hard time. At the end of the seven days, Bucky apologized to his hubby. Loki accepted the apology and the many kisses that followed. He also enjoyed the special attention Bucky gave him after he was feeling one hundred percent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, thank you to everyone who continues to read my stories, kudos, and comments. It means a lot to me. I'm glad people are enjoying them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos.
> 
> Oh, and I will be posting pictures of things from my stories over at my tumblr @[Incubigirl](http://incubigirl.tumblr.com/). Click the last link on the navigation box that says, "My WF Parenting Au."


End file.
